1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of switching electric power supply/stop to an image processing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known printing devices which do not turn off the power when its power switch is turned off with some unprinted data being stored in the page-image buffer.